


All The Things Lost

by NiamJenn1994



Series: When The Wolves Come Out [8]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Discussion of Abortion, Just a discussion, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Pregnant Louis, Pregnant!louis, Top Harry, Top!Harry, alpha!Harry, bottom!Louis, omega!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994
Summary: His expression softened, he wanted to hug Louis but kept his distance knowing his omega needed space. He watched the way Louis wrapped his arms around himself, and just like that, he turned around and made his way back to their tent. Back to the small space that still had their scents, Harry’s scent that helped Louis calm down. He closed his eyes and kept them closed even when Harry walked back in and laid next to him, even when his alpha held him in his arms.
They didn’t say anything even though they had a lot to talk about, not when Harry was content with holding Louis before making a decision. It seemed as if years had passed when Louis sat up and stared straight ahead, feeling Harry’s gaze on him. More tears rolled down his cheeks when he had already made his decision, begging whoever was up there for Harry to understand him. He knew what he smelt like to Harry, all that fear and dread coming off of him wasn’t easy to hide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for taking forever to update! This fic has like two chapters left so if you think something went unsolved, needs more detail, or you want to see something happen please let me know. I will do my best to try and fit it in! Unedited but enjoy! :)

["All the Things Lost"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qBB3J1jqnKk)

 

“Harry!!”

The scream made a flock of birds fly out of the trees and into the sky to escape the wrath of the tiny omega. Harry wasn’t so lucky when said omega walked out of their tent and marched towards him, the others staring until they caught the new scent. Their Louis was expecting!

“Tell me I’m not like this.” Louis yelled again, pushing Harry and making him stumble a step back when he was caught by surprise.

“Calm down.” Harry told him, letting a hint of his alpha voice escape until he realized what was going on.

Louis was crying. His omega was crying and hugging himself, acting as if the world was ending and it broke Harry’s heart to know why. He could sense the fear coming off of Louis, could sense the desperation at a future that was uncertain to them. Louis had always been right, Harry thought. What the hell were they going to do with a baby, how the hell was Louis going to help out if he was pregnant and the pregnancy itself was already detectable.

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Louis screamed again, pushing Harry one more time.

“We really can’t do anything about it now.” Harry tried to stay calm, moving to hug Louis. He was glad Louis let him, but his blood boil at what Louis had the nerve to say next.

“I’m not having it. Find someone to get it out of me.” Louis said against his ear, his voice void of any kind of emotion.

Harry let go of him as if he had burned him, then took a step back unable to believe it. He looked Louis up and down, seeing nothing but a scared twenty year old. His eyes then settled on his middle, knowing there was a new life growing inside him. It was a new life that they had made with love, it was their child and he already loved it with all his heart.

“No.” Harry lowly answered, seeing the way Louis’ expression hardened.

“It’s my body, and I’m not having it.” Louis glared.

“It’s my child, our child. I’m not going to let you kill it.” Harry argued, fighting for his child’s life.

“You can’t make me!” Louis started crying, ignoring their audience quickly walking away to let them have privacy, “I don’t want it.”

“I do.” Harry said, “It’s my baby too and I want it.”

“Why!?” Louis screamed, “Why do you want to bring a child into the world to suffer? Can’t you see they’re only going to be miserable with us.”

“They’re not going to suffer, they’re not going to be miserable with us.” Harry said, almost begging, “We’ll love them no matter what, we’ll give them everything they need.”

“And we’ll also have them moving from place to place, always in danger. Where we’ll always be afraid of something happening to them. No, I’m not having it. I won’t lose another child, Harry.” Louis started crying again, making Harry realize what was really going on.

His expression softened, he wanted to hug Louis but kept his distance knowing his omega needed space. He watched the way Louis wrapped his arms around himself, and just like that, he turned around and made his way back to their tent. Back to the small space that still had their scents, Harry’s scent that helped Louis calm down. He closed his eyes and kept them closed even when Harry walked back in and laid next to him, even when his alpha held him in his arms.

They didn’t say anything even though they had a lot to talk about, not when Harry was content with holding Louis before making a decision. It seemed as if years had passed when Louis sat up and stared straight ahead, feeling Harry’s gaze on him. More tears rolled down his cheeks when he had already made his decision, begging whoever was up there for Harry to understand him. He knew what he smelt like to Harry, all that fear and dread coming off of him wasn’t easy to hide.

“I...I’m not having it. I made up my mind and I’m not changing it.” Louis refused to look at his alpha, feeling the atmosphere tensing up.

“You don’t want to lose another child, yet you’re going to kill this one?” Harry sat up, trying not to start screaming at Louis right there, “You're not making any sense. At least think about it for a few days.”

“I made up my mind. The faster I do this, the better. The pregnancy is only a few days old and-”

“I said no!” Harry interrupted him with a shout, his face red with anger and the green of his eyes completely replaced by a black color.

“Harry…” Louis’ eyes filled with tears, having heard his deep alpha voice only once two years ago.

“You are not killing my pup. I won't allow it.” Harry sat up and made his way outside, “Gather all your things, we're leaving in an hour.” And with that he left the tent, leaving a desperate crying Louis behind.

He would never forgive himself for what he had done, he wasn't that kind of alpha. His mother had taught him that it was the omega's body, that it was their choice. But Harry knew that Louis didn't know what he was doing nor was he thinking correctly. He knew that if Louis aborted now, then sooner rather than later he was going to regret it. Harry wasn't going to let him go through the same pain again, there was no way he would let that happen. By forcing Louis to continue the pregnancy he was saving both Louis and their pup. He begged for forgiveness.

“Harry! Harry, you can't do this to me!” Louis shouted, tears rolling down his face.

When the others got back, they could feel how tense the atmosphere was, making them feel uncomfortable. Harry had already put away all of their tents except their things, ignoring Louis who was sitting under a tree with his hands on his sides. He ignored the way his omega was glaring at him, after having refused to eat. That's when Harry had been forced to use his alpha voice on him again, it was quickly becoming necessary when Louis had started being a reckless mess.

“We have a small job tonight.” Nick announced, noticing Louis perking up at that.

“What is it?” Louis asked, ignoring the looks Harry was sending his way.

“The town's small bank. We watched it all morning so it won't be difficult. There's barely any security around.” Nick explained.

“It's still risky.” Harry commented.

“What do I have to do?” Louis asked, completely ignoring Harry, “I'm assuming you have a plan.”

“We won’t do it for another week, we have to watch them as long as we can without raising suspicion.” Nick explained.

“Should be easy then.” Louis said, “Don’t look at me like that.” He rolled his eyes when he could see them all staring at him.

“So...you’re having a baby.” Josh said, “Congratulations.” He pursed his lips into a line when he saw Louis’ annoyed expression.

“It’s just a baby, nothing special about it.” Louis said, flinching when Harry slowly stepped away from him.

He watched him go back and pick up all of their bags, then made his way to one of the cars where he began putting them inside. Louis looked back at the people he now considered his family and sighed. Now his relationship with Harry was going down to hell, all because of a baby that he didn’t even want. He looked down at his tummy, where there wasn’t any signs of pregnancy yet, but he and everybody else could already smell it. Could already sense the new life growing inside of him.

“But it’s your baby, your pup.” Elliot broke the silence, “A person and he or she is all yours and Harry’s. You both made it out of love, and it’s going to need you. Especially you, Louis.”

It was true. While the omega depended on their alpha to keep them and their pup safe, the pup depended completely on their mothers. During the pregnancy a strong bond between mother and child needed to formed, but a rejected pup, rejected as early as the first stages of development didn’t do so well after the birth. A child needed their mother, and depended completely on them during the first year of their lives, where a bond with their father also needed to completely form.

“Just think about it, Lou.” Josh gave him a sympathetic look, squeezing his forearm on the way to pack up his and Nick’s things.

“You’re not alone. You have Harry, you have all of us. And I hope you know that we would do anything to keep that little pup safe.” Nick said as the rest nodded in agreement.

“I know.” Louis looked down at his stomach again, slowly lifting his hand to put it over, but ended up lowering it down again on his right side, “But what about what I want? Do I not get a choice here? The right to decide over my own body?”

“I…” Elliot started.

“Think about the life we’re living. Think how I might never get to hold it if something bad happens, or if I lose it. I can’t and won’t live with that, I can’t bring a child into the world when I’m terrified. I already lost a child whom I was already so attached to. I won’t go through that again.” Louis wiped his tears away.

He stayed on his spot, watching their reactions that seemed to be changing as the seconds passed by. He let out a loud sigh, and when nothing left to say he walked away to the car where Harry was already sitting in the driver’s side. He took a seat next to him, looking at Harry when the alpha stayed frozen where he was. He seemed deep in thought, his brows were furrowed just like when he was deep in thought. He snapped out of it and looked around then at Louis’ stomach with a pained expression.

“I’m sorry.” He finally spoke up, “I shouldn’t have forced you to that. It is your body after all.”

“Harry…”

“Think about it, Louis. Just take your time and think about it. I’m going to sound like a bastard, like I’m guilt tripping you, but when you finally go ahead with it, just remember that’s my pup too. I helped make it and I’m not getting a choice here.” Harry’s voice cracked, tears filling his eyes. Tears that never rolled down his cheeks as he looked away and turned the car on.

They weren’t surprised when they ended up riding alone, with Harry following the other car to a hotel Nick had found. When they got there, Harry and Louis got their own room and after putting their things away, they went down to have lunch. Louis found himself eating more than he was used to, knowing his appetite was growing because of the pregnancy. As he ate, he couldn’t help but notice Harry was too quiet and avoiding him when they usually talked a lot.

He tried to ignore it, but he found it hard when he was used to having all of Harry’s attention. He was looking at him, seeing him staring at some omega, making his blood boil. He wanted to smack Harry until he noticed the omega wasn’t alone, that she had a small girl in her hold. He couldn’t help but stare too, seeing the way the little girl wrapped her skinny arms around her mother’s neck. It only brought tears to his eyes when he could have had that, could have had his little Annie hugging him tight.

“Who wants more milk?” Steven asked, holding the bottle in his hand.

“I do.” Louis said, giving him his empty glass so the beta could fill it up, “Harry, do you want more milk?” Louis asked his alpha.

“No thanks, I’m full already.” Harry said, pushing his plate away with almost all of his food still in it.

“You didn’t even eat anything.” Louis frowned.

“I’m not hungry, Lou.” Harry finally looked at him, begging with his eyes to drop the subject.

“Then I’ll eat it, I’m still hungry and we’re not going to waste food.” Louis grabbed his plate and started eating like there was no tomorrow.

Harry stayed with him until he was done eating, while the rest had gone out to look around. As soon as Louis had finished, they decided to go out too, not wanting to stay cooped up in their room all day. Louis could feel the tension between them, could see alphas staring at him then down at his stomach. He willed himself not to think about the baby and instead focused on shopping. By the end of their trip, Louis had gotten new clothes for the both of them.

The week quickly passed by and with that, Louis’ chance of terminating the pregnancy were diminishing. That was the last thing in his mind when he had Harry to worry about. His alpha- if he could still call him that, had slowly pushed him away, had slowly stopped giving him the attention he needed. It wasn’t until the night before they were supposed to rob the bank that Louis snapped. He could feel the bond was still there, it was Harry the one who was slowly slipping away. They were in the same bed, but it was as if Harry was miles away.

“Where are we going after this?” Louis asked him , trying to start a conversation, seeing Harry laying on his back and his eyes were closed.

“Bradford.” Harry answered.

“I’ve never been to Bradford, that’s Zayn’s hometown.” Louis fiddled with a loose thread on his pajama bottoms.

“I know that’s his hometown, everybody does.” Harry opened his eyes, hoping for Louis to go to sleep.

“You don’t have to be mean.” Louis rolled his eyes.

He turned around with his back to Harry and reached to turn the lamp light off, leaving the hotel room in complete darkness. It wasn’t long before the silence was replaced by sniffles that just made Harry want to throw himself out the window. They kept getting louder until he gave in and allowed himself to hug Louis, slowly wrapping an arm around his mate’s waist.

He breathed in Louis’ and the baby’s scent, slowly feeling better than he had been feeling all day long, murmuring how sorry he was. They fell asleep soon after, knowing they loved each other too much to stay away from the other. Each other was all they had, and they were there to stay.

The next day, Harry let Louis sleep for as long as he wanted as he made sure they had all of their stuff packed to leave town right away. He couldn't help but feel nervous now that Louis was pregnant, afraid of something happening to his mate and child.

The plan was simple when they had talked about it, but putting it into action was a whole different thing. Martin and Elliot, along with Josh and Louis were to stay in the cars, ready to take off at any moment. Nick, Harry, Steven and Noah were supposed to do the dirty job. All omegas had argued that they were as capable as the rest to do the job, but Nick had had nothing of it, claiming that it was better that way. They couldn’t get distracted by an omega in distress if something was to go wrong, now even more when they had a pregnant one. That had left Louis in the worst mood ever, claiming that they were discriminating against him.

Harry was already done packing when Louis started waking up, groaning as he did so. He kicked the covers away from his body and curled up into a ball when he was wearing nothing but shorts. He stared at nothing in particular until he was more aware of his surroundings, starting to look around for Harry.

“Hi…” Louis mumbled as he tried to reach for the covers again.

“Hey.” Harry said as he made his way to him, pulling the covers away as soon as Louis had reached them.

“Nooo…Harry, I’m tired.” Louis whined.

“I know you are, but you have to get up. It’s almost two and we have to get going.” Harry started running his fingers through Louis’ hair, allowing Louis to climb on his lap already a pouty mess.

“You were mean to me last night.” Louis said, fiddling with his fingers, unable to look Harry in the eyes.

“I know, and I’m sorry. I was just tired and sad because I stayed away from you for way too long.” Harry confessed, wrapping both his arms around Louis, kissing the side of his head then his lips.

“That was your own fault.” Louis wrapped his arm around his neck, “But I forgive you. And tonight when we’re in Bradford, we’re going on a date.”

“I know a place, and it will be our place for the night.” Harry kissed him.

Louis smiled, letting Harry kiss him, trail kisses down his neck and over his mark. He gasped and his jaw went slack when Harry bit into it. It strengthened their bond, and Harry loved to do it whenever they had the chance. Louis’ heats were rare now due to suppressants, something that made him pull back when he realized something.

“You’re on suppressants.” Harry stated, making sure Louis was looking at him, “How did you get pregnant if you’re on them. No lies, Louis.”

“I...I missed a dose, but I didn’t think it was going to- I didn’t think this was going to happen.” Louis gestured to his stomach.

“You’re young, it was going to happen. Louis, why didn’t you tell me?” Harry groaned, “If I had known then we wouldn’t have had sex at all.”

“Can we leave this for later?” Louis asked, “We need to get ready and get the hell out of here.”

“Fine, but we’ll talk after our date.” Harry promised.

Louis nodded then got up to go to the bathroom and shower. He closed the door and took his clothes off, glancing at the mirror, his gaze settling down on his belly. He slowly lifted a hand up and placed it over it, his eyes slowly burned with unshed tears. He had made his decision, and there was no going back. He just hoped it was the right one, he just hoped he wasn’t ruining his child’s life. He or she would grow up in that environment, he hoped harm never came their way. What had changed his mind? The fact that he could not give his baby up, could not lose another child.

He got in the shower, making sure to shower as fast as he could when he was already running late. When he was done getting ready, he walked out of the bathroom to see the room was empty. Their things were gone so he assumed Harry had gone to put them in the car as he made his way to the street. He found Nick paying for their stay, glad that they were going to get more money after that.

He finally made it outside then went straight to the car and took a seat on the back seat, resting his head against the window. He wrapped an arm around his belly, surprising himself when he started wondering what their baby would look like. It frightened him to think about it when there was a chance the baby wouldn’t make it, when he could lose it like he had lost his Annie. He looked at the many mothers walking in the street with their children, their bags full of groceries and other things. Louis wanted a permanent place to call home, but he knew that with their lifestyle it was impossible.

“Everyone ready?” Nick’s voice brought him out of his trance when the alpha opened the door and got in.

“I’m nervous.” Josh chewed on his bottom lip, his arms wrapped around his alpha.

“Don’t be.” Nick kissed his lips, “We’ll be fine, we always are.” He assured him.

Josh nodded then got in the front seat next to Nick as the alpha started the car. Harry was the last to get in, holding his jacket close to him. He let Louis have it when the omega reached for it, then watched him bring it close to his face and bury it on the fabric. He rested his head on Harry’s chest, still holding the jacket close to him. Harry shared a look with Nick and then Josh, knowing that it was only going to get worse. Nesting was an important factor for a pregnant omega, and they needed to find a safe place for Louis to spend it in, that’s if Louis changed his mind about keeping it.

The roads were mostly empty due that everybody was either home or at work. Harry liked to watch the houses as they passed by, how they were all built differently in every place they had been. He held Louis closer to him, hearing the smaller man sighing in content. He couldn’t help but stare at Louis when he wrapped an arm around his stomach, then looked away when he couldn't handle getting attached.

The ride was short, but to them it had felt way too long for their liking. They parked a block away from the bank, away from prying eyes, expecting their exit and escape to run smoothly. Steven and Noah were already out by the time Nick was parking the car, and Harry was trying to get Louis to let go of him. They had always done everything together, and now not being there with his alpha made Louis nervous.

“Have the cars ready.” Nick instructed them.

He kissed his omega one more time before he started making his way, making sure he had his gun with him and something to cover his face with. Steven and Noah followed behind, leaving Harry behind who still had his omega attached to him, refusing to let him go.

“Lou, baby, you have to let me go. I'll be right back, I promise.” Harry slightly pushed him away, making sure to kiss his forehead.

“You promise?” Louis’ voice trembled.

“I promise.” Harry kissed his lips, ignoring their audience.

“We'll be waiting for you.” Louis told him, pecking his lips again before he spoke up, “Our baby and I.”

That seemed to surprise Harry when he smiled and brought him into a tight hug. They pulled apart and Louis watched him go, still unable to shake off that nervous feeling. They went back to their designated spots and Louis took a seat on the backseat while Josh was in the driver’s seat. The longer they were taking, the more nervous Louis was getting.

He was starting to feel nauseous when he heard gunshots, the noises startling him and making him sit up. Something had gone wrong, Louis just knew it. He was so sure of it when Nick and Steven came out running at full speed, Harry and Noah nowhere to be seen. They watched Steven run straight to the other car while Nick ran to theirs, quickly getting in and shouting at Josh to drive.

“Go!” Nick shouted, seeing the other car disappearing and Elliot banging on the window, “Now!” He growled, making Josh whimper and drive away.

“Where’s Harry and Noah?” Louis asked, “Nono, Nick we can’t leave them behind!”

“Nick!” Louis started crying.

He turned on his side and attempted to open the door and jump out, but Nick was faster and held him in place. He ignored his shouts and punches, ignored the way Louis was crying and tried not to think about Elliot doing the same. Louis never stop struggling, and the way Josh was crying only made Nick more nervous. What the hell had happened in there? He still couldn’t grasp it when he had lost two brothers, when they had shouted at them to run and don’t look back. When the police had come out of nowhere and surrounded them, when the alphas left behind had been shot. When one of them had a child on the way.

They were out of town and by then it was Josh who had a still crying Louis in his arms as Nick drove. The omega kept looking at the back of the head of his alpha, at the same time he was comforting Louis. The smaller omega had his face against Josh’s chest, and one arm wrapped around his belly while his other hand was holding Harry’s jacket. His hold was too tight and his hand ached, but he didn’t want to let go of it. Josh rubbed Louis’ back, then wiped his tears away but there was no use when Louis kept crying.

“Harry…” Louis mumbled, that was all he would say over and over again.

“Shh, it's okay, it’s okay.” Josh ran his fingers through Louis’ hair, kissing the top of his head before resting his cheek on the top of it.

“It’ll be okay, Lou.” Nick tried to make him feel better.

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Louis’ sobs only got louder when he was sure he had lost his world. The rest of the drive was slow and full of tension and grief, when Nick couldn’t stop being paranoid and wondering if Harry and Noah were still alive. The town was busy when they made it there, never stopping until Nick found the house he had rented for their stay.

He parked the car and turned it off before getting out, going straight to help Josh out with Louis. His heart broke when he saw Louis’ blank look, and a few feet away saw Steven and Martin carrying Elliot out. It was too much for him to handle, but he had promised Harry and Noah. He picked Louis up and brought him into the house, into the bedroom that he was supposed to share with Harry.

It had all been planned out, Nick thought. It had all been his plan and he had failed them.

When Louis was on the bed with Josh next to him, he went to check on Elliot, getting worried for Louis when Elliot was at least talking. He made his way to him, and placed his hand on his shoulders. Tears rolled down his cheeks when Elliot started crying again.

“W-What happened? It all ha-happened so fast.” Elliot begged for an answer, unable to stop crying.

“I don’t know. We were supposed to go in and out but the police showed up and started shooting at us. They got Harry and Noah went back for him. We wanted to go back, but they kept yelling at us to leave.” Nick explained.

“They can’t be dead.” Elliot started pulling on his hair, then looked up at Nick and the two betas with a worried expression, “Louis is pregnant, he-he needs his alpha. What are we gonna do?”

“Nick…” Steven called his name when the alpha looked down at his hands.

“He’s going to have a hard pregnancy without Harry.” Martin walked up to him, “We can keep him safe, but we’re not Harry. He’s going to lose the child when he just lost his alpha.”

“No!” Nick shouted, tears brimming his eyes, “They’re not dead, w-we just have to wait here for a few weeks. Lay low. I know they’re alive and they’re smart, I’m sure they made it out. All we have to do is wait for them here.”

“How long?” Steven asked, “Weeks, months, years!?”

“As long as it’s necessary, we’re not moving. They know where we are.” Nick said so sure of himself.

“I’m going to see Louis.” Elliot got up and made his way to the door, “Josh and I will keep him company.”

When Elliot was gone was when Nick took a seat on the bed, rubbing his hands on his face. He looked at both betas and let out a loud sigh. He bit his bottom lip, eyeing the old curtains then the door that led to the bathroom. It was an old house and the old furniture had white sheets covering them to protect them from the dust and sunlight. His gaze focused on the betas once again, hating to tell them when it had been something he had promised Harry he would do if something ever went wrong. He didn't think that day will come soon, yet there he was.

“I promised Harry that if something ever happened to him then we would take Louis back home...to his parents.” Nick confessed, “But I can’t do that until I’m sure they’re dead, and I don’t think they are.”

“Then we wait.” Martin said, the rest agreeing with him.

Back in Louis’ bedroom, the small omega laid down in between Josh and Elliot. His face itched due to the tears, and no matter what he did they wouldn’t stop falling. He placed a hand on his stomach, repeating over and over in his head that Harry wasn’t dead. He had promised to come back and he never broke his promises. He could feel the bond was still there, and it was stronger than ever.

And in a old house back in Leeds, with a shot wound to his left thigh, was Harry laying on a bed. The healer had long gone to sleep and Noah had fallen asleep on the other side of the bed. He looked up at the ceiling, hoping Louis and their pup were okay. He hoped they were all okay. He closed his eyes and tried not to move too much when the pain was unbearable, when he needed to sleep and get better.

He was going to see Louis and their pup again before he or she was born, that was a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :)


End file.
